Anything's Possible
by DemonicRa
Summary: When James confesses to infidelity to Ann, Kim comes to her rescue.


Anything's Possible

A Kim X Ann story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible

Summary: When James confesses to infidelity to Ann, Kim comes to her rescue.

Ann, sitting in her usual lab coat, sat across from James at the kitchen table. He sadly confessed to having an affair with a co-worker at the Middleton Space Center. The doctor merely listened, her face betraying no emotion as her husband told her everything. She was, of course, crushed and felt nothing but pain and misery, but kept a calm face. After having confessed to everything, James left the house, returning to work with a sullen expression. Hearing his car leave the driveway, Ann began to cry.

Kim Possible, Ann's daughter and overall heroine, walked into the house a half hour after James left. "I'm home!" She called, walking into the kitchen. She found her mother with an open wine bottle in front of her, and an empty glass in her hand. Her face was red from crying. "Hi mom. It's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" Kim quipped, not knowing the gravity of the situation. It was only half-passed noon. Kim sat beside Ann, smiling. Ann looked to her, drunken and miserable. "He cheated on me, Kimmie." Ann lamented, welling up once more. Kim was stunned, her shocked expression telling her mother everything. Kim instinctively put her arm around Ann's shoulders, trying to console her. "It'll be all right, mom." Kim said, not certain if that was true. She felt she had to say it, her heart was breaking seeing her mother in such a state.

Kim sat with Ann for a while, letting her vent her emotions. Anger, sadness, frustration, everything was said in a drunken stupor. Kim was thankful her brothers were away at a convention. The good doctor neared the end of her rants, her head resting on her arm with a sad expression on her face. "What am I going to do...?" She lamented. Kim began to rub her back. "We'll get through this, mom. I'll be right here for you." Kim assured her devastated mother. Ann raised her head and looked to her daughter, face still a shade of red. Kim gave a weak smile, hand still on Ann's back. In a drunken and emotional haze, Ann leaned forward, closed her eyes, and planted a kiss on Kim's lips. The girl was taken aback, too surprised to move an inch. Her eyes widened as her own mother kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a motherly kiss, more like a kiss from one woman to another.

After a few moments, Ann pulled back and looked into Kim's widened eyes. Kim composed herself and tried to be helpful, despite blushing as well. "You've had too much to drink. How about we get you to bed?" She offered. Ann chuckled. "Well okay then, Kimmie cub." The woman agreed, using Kim's pet name.

Kim put Ann's arm around her shoulders and helped her walk. Realizing where Kim was heading, Ann protested. "Not our room." She said sadly. Kim understood and nodded. She slowly guided Ann to Kim's own room, up a set of stairs. Kim's mind raced, trying to process what just happened. Her mother kissed her, and not some cutesy way parents kiss children. What also concerned her was her own reaction. Despite being surprised, Kim didn't feel repulsed. To her, it felt good. She was uncertain about her mother. The doctor was, at the very least, tipsy. She was not in full control over herself. With that thought settled in her mind, Kim resolved to just help Ann to bed, and stay in the living room.

The two arrived in Kim's second floor room with some effort. "I feel so warm..." Ann said weakly. Kim helped Ann take off her lab coat. She set it aside on her chair, and look back to see Ann zipping off the purple skirt she wore. "Uhh..." Kim tried to say something, transfixed on watching the skirt drop to the floor, revealing the garter belt holding up her stockings, and her white lace panties. In one move, Ann took hold of the bottom of her shirt and removed it, revealing her white bra to Kim. Kim's mouth still hang open, surprised by both the strip show and her own enjoyment of it. Ann kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed, seeming a bit off. Kim walked over to Ann to help once more.

"Come on, mom, lay down." Kim bid her mother. Ann smiled up at Kim and moved back on the bed. She grabbed Kim's wrist and laid down, pulling Kim with her. Kim braced herself with one hand, straddling her mother. Kim was surprised once more. She blushed and began to breathe heavily. Ann smiled, her face less red. "Keep me company, Kimme. My heart is broken, and this physician cannot heal herself." Ann was sober enough to partially quote an old Greek line. Before Kim could think of what to do, Ann pulled her into another deep and passionate kiss.

Kim tried to restrain herself, telling herself it was wrong in so many ways. However, her mental defiant was whittled away by Ann's soft lips. Kim's arm and legs weakened, compelled to lay on top of Ann. All mental defenses gone, Kim returned Ann's kiss, one of her knees unknowingly rubbing between Ann's thighs, gaining a small moan from the doctor. They broke the kiss for a brief moment to stare into the other's eyes. Regaining some sense, Kim spoke. "Mom, you're drunk. We can't do this." A weak protest, falling on deaf ears. "You promised to be right here for me." Ann gave the infamous pouty lips. They were close now. Kim felt Ann's breath on her face. The temptation was overwhelming. That's all it took to break Kim once again. Ann knew it, pulling Kim into another kiss. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to mingle.

Ann, still gently holding onto Kim's wrist, directed her daughter's hand to her chest, her right breast. Kim was surprised by the new contact, but did not let it affect her as much as the rest of the day's events did. Kim began to massage her mother's breast on her own, gaining another moan from the woman. She lifted the bra cup to gain direct access, a shiver running through the girl's spine. Ann reacted in kind, slipping her hand beneath Kim's green shirt and cupping her breasts, excited to know that Kim was not wearing a bra of any kind. They ended the kiss once more and smiled.

"My, my, Kim. No bra today?" Ann jokingly asked. Kim giggled for a moment. "I was planning to rest today." The girl explained. Ann gave a couple playful pinches to Kim's nipples, causing the girl to squeak in surprise and arousal. Kim gave her mother a cross look before deciding to get up. She straddled Ann's waist once more and sat up, looking down on the woman. Ann smiled and put her hands on Kim's hips. Kim took hold of the bottom of her green shirt and lifted it over her head in one move, revealing her chest to her mother, and tossing the shirt aside. Ann was clearly pleased with what she saw. "You always look so beautiful." Ann complimented, raising her right hand to the center of Kim's chest, between her breasts, and caressing downward, grazing her daughter's skin and sending chills through the girl. In a haze of arousal, with her heart beating faster with each passing moment, Kim formed a reply. "Well, look at who I came from." She smiled. Ann giggled, resting her hand at the top of Kim's pants, undoing the button.

Ann unzipped Kim's pants, spreading them open and grinning. "No panties either?" She observed. Kim gave a weak smile and blushed harder. "I really was planning to have a relaxing day." She explained. "Well, are you relaxed?" Ann questioned, running her index finger along Kim's bare pussy, and feeling some juices flowing. Kim moaned softly. "Maybe." She managed to say. Ann removed her finger from Kim and looked it over, for carefully licking it, ensuring Kim would see the erotic act. Ann sat up and wrapped her arms around Kim, planting another kiss on the girl's lips and pressing their bodies together. Kim returned the kiss and put her arms around Ann, searching for the clasp to rid her mother of her bra. Having undone the clasp, Kim helps Ann get out of it, and getting a better view of her mother's breasts. Ann tosses the bra aside and grins, savoring the fun to be had with her daughter.

Kim gently pushed Ann back onto the bed, now fully participating. She grabbed the sides of Ann's panties and walked backwards on her knees while pulling the panties down. Her own pants were beginning to fall down, giving Ann a better view of Kim. She saw how wet Ann had become, thoroughly enjoying that thought. Ann liked that Kim was becoming more active. Once her panties reached towards her ankles, Ann lifted her legs to help her daughter discard them, before spreading her legs wide. Kim looked down between her mother's legs, desire clouding her mind. She crawled on her hands and knees, kicking her shoes off as she did so, before coming close to Ann's pussy. She looked up to see the woman smiling to her, wordlessly urging the girl on. Looking back down, Kim moved her head closer and gave her mother's pussy a tentative lick.

The girl continues to lick Ann's pussy, juices flowing onto her tongue and sheet. Her right hand reaches into her baggy pants, rubbing herself and feeling her own juices flowing. Between moans of ecstasy, Ann notices her girl pleasuring herself and decides to change that. "Kimmie, let me do that for you." She said, almost pleading. Kim looked up with a smile, readily agreeing. She stood up on her knees and let her pants fall, giving her mother a seductive look. Ann clearly appreciated the show. She leaned forward again, using her left hand to proper herself over the woman while she used her right to get her pants below her knees, before casually tossing them aside. Kim felt oddly liberated now that she was fully nude. Granting their shared needs, Kim turned her body around and straddled Ann's face while Kim herself returned her attention to Ann's own pleasures.

Without hesitation, Ann began to lick Kim's warm and wet pussy, thriving on the taste of Kim's nectar and the sound of her daughter's moans of pleasure. She briefly wondered if anyone else has ever paid such attention to Kim, but made the correct assumption that she was the first. She trailed her tongue along the girl's pussy before flicking her clit, earning a nice reaction from Kim. This was also a way to slowly teach Kim how to please another woman, as the teenage heroine had never done such things before. Kim took the cue and ran her tongue along Ann's pussy to her clit. She enveloped it in her mouth, gently sucking and licking it. Ann moaned in pleasure and pride, once more recognizing her beloved daughter's ingenuity. Deciding to teach her further skills, Ann proceeded to focus her tongue on Kim's clit while she gently pushed her index finger into the girl's pussy.

Kim moaned in surprise. She hadn't even masturbated before, and was suddenly having her most special place invaded by her own mother. That thought was both arousing and concerning to the girl. It was a great thrill to her to be carrying on an affair with her own blood-related mother, an act of incest, and concerning that it was a thrill to her. However, those thoughts were soon pushed out of her mind as Ann continued to gently thrust her finger into the girl. Ann increased her pace, pushing her finger in a bit further now. Kim decided to try something as well, and pushed her tongue into Ann as she rubbed the woman's clit. The sound of Ann's voice confirmed her idea. Before long, their voices reached a crescendo as they climaxed together. After a moment or two, Kim rolled off of Ann and laid beside her. Ann licked her lips, tasting Kim's juices once more, which Kim did in turn, delighting in her mother's taste.

The two Possible women enjoyed the afterglow of their new-found relationship and first time having sex. After a minute or two, Ann decided that they had enough rest. Though she was sensitive, and was certain Kim was as well. she sat up and positioned herself between Kim's legs. Kim pushed herself up, but Ann had her lower body pinned. "Mom, what are you-?" Kim began to ask before Ann pushed her pussy against Kim's and began to rub their special places together. The two women moaned loudly, having never felt such pleasure before. Kim tried to protest, ask for more time to rest, tell her mother that she was still sensitive and winded, but could not muster more than moans of pleasure. Before long, she began to grind against Ann on her own, keeping pace and rhythm with the older woman, bringing them both greater pleasure. "Ahh...I love you, mom!" Kim cried out, reaching out for her mother's hand. Ann took hold of it and smiled once more. "I love you too, Kimmie." Ann replied, her chest filled with warmth at the sight of her daughter in the grip of passion. Once more, their voices rang out and their cries of love and passion echoed around the room. Wanting to rest once more, Ann pulled Kim into an embrace as she fell back onto the bed. Ann pulled a blanket over them. Holding one another close, they stared into each others eyes as they drifted off to sleep.

Ann awoke a couple of hours later, feeling a headache. She slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead. She opened her eyes and noticed something unusual: she was in Kim's bed, completely naked. She turned and saw Kim fast asleep, and likewise nude. Ann blushed, stunned. She slowly remembered what she did in her state of inebriation and heartache. Kim began to move in her sleep, putting her hand over Ann's and smiling. "Mmm... I love you, mom." She whispered. Ann felt a warmth grow in her chest, letting her surprise and mild regret go. She laid beside Kim and pulled her into a warm embrace, which the sleeping Kim happily obliged. "I love you too, Kim." She whispered.

A short while later, Kim finally awoke from her nap to see Ann embracing her and staring at her face. Kim nervously giggled while blushing. Ann giggled for a moment as well. The two shared a brief peck on the lips before deciding they had some work to do. Kim's bed was still wet from their love making, so they changed sheets and blankets, then went into their separate showers to clean off the evidence. While going about that, the Possible women shared similar thoughts. Disbelief that they made love with their blood-related mother/daughter, and finding arousal in that fact. Ann especially had some ideas of what she wanted to do with her new lover.

Kim found Ann sitting at the kitchen table, sitting at an angle with her lower half concealed by the table in the corner of the booth. She was wearing her lab coat once more, but with a blue shirt. She was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Ann kept her composure, but Kim blushed and gave a nervous smile. "Hi, mom." She greeted. "Hi Kim. Are you wearing a bra and pair of panties this time?" Ann asked calmly, only now looking up from her paper to see Kim's face turn a shade pinker. "Uhh...yes?" Kim was uncertain. Ann looked down to examine Kim's chest. Her nipples were clearly erect beneath a new green top. She gave a sly grin. "I'm willing to assume the panties are a no-show as well, my kinky little Kimmie cub." The doctor teased. Kim took another direct hit, only able to laugh nervously. "Mine are also absent, in case you were wondering." The mother added, once more reading her paper. "Thoughts?"

Kim's mouth hung open in disbelief. Her mother was coming onto her again, and she liked it. She sat down and slid next to Ann, and sly smile on her lips. "Maybe." She replied simply. Ann closed the newspaper and put it down on the table before turning to Kim and grinning. "As do I." She reached into a bag beside the booth and withdrew a double-ended strap-on dildo, green in color to match Kim's widened eyes. "Mom, I never..." The girl began. "I know, so let me take the lead. Come here." Ann assured her daughter. She set the toy beside her and hiked up her loose skirt, revealing that she, too, wore nothing beneath, not even the garter belt. Kim unbuttons her pants and removes them, kicking them beneath the table. At Ann's bidding, she sits on her mother's lap facing her, and the two share deep and passionate kiss. Ann lifts the bottom of Kim's shirt and pulls it above the girl's chest, leaving it on, but giving her access to her beloved's breasts.

Experienced hands moved over Kim's breasts, rubbing and massaging them, eliciting moans of approval from the girl. Not one to be outdone, Kim lifted Ann's blue shirt, pleased to see no bra obstructing her access. She gives both nipples a delicate pinch, causing her mother to moan. They end the kiss and smile to one another. "So, have I been comforting to you?" Kim inquired, already knowing the answer. "Of course you have, Kimmie. I'll still need you with me for a while longer, though." Ann replied. Kim slipped one hand between Ann's thighs, feeling how hot and wet the woman had become. "I'll be here for as long as you need me." She gave a sultry smile and winked. Ann gave her a friendly wink back. "Good, because I think I'll be needing your company." Ann moved her hand down and began to rub Kim's pussy, happy that she was just as aroused. The doctor pulled her lover in for another kiss, parting her lips. Kim did the same, and their tongues danced together once more.

Ann slipped a finger into Kim's wet pussy, which Kim herself eagerly emulated. Ann slipped in a second finger and began to gently thrust, surprising Kim. The two girls ended their kiss and softly cried out in pleasure. With preparations complete, Ann removed her fingers from her daughter, frustrating the girl. She grabbed the toy and showed Kim, grinning. Kim retracted her hand from Ann and ran her finger along the toy. "Mom, I've never done 'it' before, I don't think I can." Kim sadly confessed. "Anything's possible for a Possible, remember? You can do it all? Trust me, I'll make sure your first time is enjoyable. You'll be begging for more." Ann assured her. Kim weakly smiled, trying to settle her heart. "Besides, it's something I've been working on. It transmits feelings to the person who uses it. I'll feel every inch of you as though this were a part of my body." She explained her prototype to her curious daughter.

Ann slowly inserted one end of the dildo into her pussy, moaning in pleasure as it reached inward. She fiddled with the traps, securing it in place. "Now, let's lower you on." Ann directed her nervous daughter and lover. Kim slowly rose up, standing on her kness and aiming her eager pussy above the dildo. Ann helped her by bracing the dildo and parting Kim's folds. "I got you, Kimmie. Don't worry." Ann assured her once more. Kim slowly inched herself down, feeling the top of the dildo pressing against her. She winced, expecting the worst. She grit her teeth and went lower, stifling further moans as she felt pressure as the object was invading her deepest parts. She cried out as it fully entered her. She gripped onto her mother's shoulders, trying to get used to the new feeling. Ann surprised her with a warm kiss on her lips, trying to make her feel good.

"You are so hot and tight, Kimmie." Ann commented before moving in to trail kisses on the side of Kim's neck. "Yeah, well, it feels tight in there." Kim winced, slowly feeling better due to Ann's actions.

Kim was lifted by Ann and laid on top of the table, the girl rather confused. She was a bit worried by Ann's predatory grin. "You can't run now, my blue fox." Ann said, referencing her animology sign. "Blue foxes don't run from teal cats." Kim returned. Ann gently withdrew part of the dildo, making Kim cry out in pleasure, before thrusting it back in just as gently. Ann began to moan as well, feeling everything as per the device's abilities. She felt what a man would feel if he were having sex with Kim. Of course now that was never going to happen. Ann bent down and began to lick Kim's erect nipples, helping to subside any pain Kim was feeling.

Ann increased her speed as she massaged and licked Kim's breasts, the girl's voice a symphony for the aroused mother. Kim wrapped her arms around Ann's neck, her face a shade of red. "More...!" Kim begged, now used to the sensation and wanting even more of it. "I told you so." Ann teased. She lifted her daughter back on and sat down at the booth. "Go as fast as you want." She instructed. Kim understood and rose up before coming back down, thrusting the toy into herself and loving every movement it made in her. Ann kept pace with her, refocusing on the girl's chest while one hand went below and rubbed the girl's clit. Ann felt Kim tighten even more, making her moan. Kim fell into Ann's arms, holding her close as Ann moved her face to Kim's neck, gently kissing her nape. Kim bit into Ann's coat, the sensations overloading her.

A sound came from outside, a car driving up. The two women stopped, Kim recognizing the sound despite her head clouded by lust. "It's Dad...!" She urgently whispered. The two parted, looking to one another for answers. "I don't want to get up." Kim sadly confessed. Ann understood, fixing her shirt over her chest. Kim did the same. They didn't want to part.

James walked into the kitchen, seeing Kim sit on Ann's lap, facing outward and drinking coffee from Ann's cup. Ann herself was reading the newspaper, turned away so she had room. The table obscured the fact that a green dildo connected his wife and daughter, as well as his daughter's discarded jeans. "Hi dad!" Kim greeted enthusiastically, her face still somewhat red. "Hi, hon." Ann greeted, flashing him a brief smile before returning to the news. "Hi, you two. Mother-daughter bonding?" James asked, fatherly as ever. "We're getting closer." Kim replied. "Shouldn't you be at work? Did something happen?" The heroine asked, feigning concern. James nervously laughed. "Forgot a blue-print. Don't worry, I'll grab it and get out of your hair so you two can bond." The scientists explained, leaving with a spring in his step to retrieve his important document.

Kim and Ann watched him leave and heard his car leave into the distance. The two sighed in exasperation, having been afraid of being discovered. Kim looked back and smiled to Ann. The two women giggled, enjoying the exhilaration. "Now, shall we...?" Ann asked, cupping Kim's breasts through her shirt. Kim quickly removed her shirt and tossed it aside. "Take me." She said, almost a command, not that Ann needed it. She hastily removed her coat and shirt before holding Kim from behind, pressing her chest against her daughter's back as she grabbed Kim's own breasts. She began to thrust from below, making the two women moan in pleasure. They were held up by James, so it was nice to continue.

Ann leaned back against the booth couch and continue to thrust into her daughter, still cupping Kim's breasts. The sound of the girl's moans are driving her wild with desire. "Kimmie, I'm gonna..." She said between moans. "Me too, mom!" Kim called back, both girls nearing climax. A couple of more thrusts drove them over the edge. They cried out in pleasure and lust, juices flowing free from below. Kim collapsed backward onto Ann, her mother putting her arms around her and holding her close. Kim rested her head on Ann's shoulder and looked to her. They shared a brief kiss and smiled. "I love you." Kim said. "I love you too." Ann replied. "Not only as a mother/daughter." The two said in unison, words overlapping. They stared at one another with wide eyes before laughing. "How was your first time, Kimmie cub?" Ann asked, nuzzling Kim's cheek. "Wasn't that earlier when you were drunk?" Kim questioned. Ann merely shrugged. Kim put her arms over Ann's and closed her eyes, smiling in content. "It was amazing."

Somewhere in Middleton, Dr. Drakken and Shego have broken into a high-security facility to obtain a data disc detailing a new type of laser weapon. Originally meant for drilling, Dr. Drakken intended to use it for more sinister purposes. Wade attempted to contact Kim, but the kimmunicator was left and forgotten in her pants pocket upstairs.

Drakken easily obtains the disc, but Shego is annoyed. "Hang on a sec, Dr. D. We wait for pumpkin." Shego commanded. "What?!" Drakken demanded. Shego glared at him, her hand glowing with green and black plasma. "She comes, we fight, we lose, and then we escape. It's no fun if Kimmie doesn't show up." The villainess explains. "What...?" Drakken is baffled. "It's not a victory if I can't pound Kimmie into the ground." Shego huffs and looks around, seeing no sign of her enemy. Normally, Kim would have showed up by now. She sighs, fires off a plasma blast that knocks the disc out of Drakken's hand, and calls for a disappointed retreat. A baffled Drakken follows suit in fear and confusion.

Kim Possible was busy at home with her mother. They had since cleaned up their mess in the kitchen, removing evidence of their love-making. They went about their work while naked. While secretly rooting around her parents' room, Kim found a second hi-tech toy, this one blue in color, to match Ann's eyes. Kim grinned and formed a plan. She examined the toy and found a button that produces lubrication for easy insertion. She decided to call for her mother, wanting nothing more than for her to be happy.

"Mom, can you come here?" Kim called. Ann stepped into her shared room with James, still as naked as Kim. The girl, hidden behind the door, slowly closed it behind her lover. Ann turned around and saw that Kim had the second strap-on attached, with a blush and grin on her face. Ann smiled. "Oh dear, just what are you going to do to me?" She feigned concern. Kim, gaining a serious expression, stepped closer to Ann. "Dad hurt you, so I'm going to take his place." Kim began, surprising her mother. Kim stood before the woman, took her by the chin, and gave her a passionate kiss, one which Ann was willing to reciprocate. Kim broke the kiss and grinned. "From now on, you'll be MY wife, and you'll never have to feel that pain again." Hearing those words, Ann felt butterflies. She blushed, feeling like a teenager again. "Okay, I'll be your wife then. Please take good care of me." Ann asked, overwhelmed with loving emotions. "Always." They shared a brief kiss, sealing their oath.

Their kiss ended. Ann turned about and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. Kim looked down and saw Ann's ass and pussy, enjoying the view. Deciding not to let the sight go to waste, Kim knelt on the bed and put her hands on Ann's ass before lowering her head and gently licking the woman's pussy, gaining am immediate reaction. Ann moaned and looked back, her face flushed. Kim was aroused and eager to to take Ann. She wanted to fully replace her father in her mother's life. She remembered how great it felt to take this toy earlier and wanted to return that pleasure.  
She pushed her tongue inward, tasting Ann's juices as she went. Her hands caressed her mother's ass, earning further moans from the woman. She removed one hand and slowly inserted a finger into Ann's pussy, feeling how truly wet it had become. "Are you ready, Ann?" Kim asked, using her mother's first name. Ann giggled. "I'll let that slide for now, but yes, go ahead." The woman replied. Kim sat up and gave her mother a smile.

Ann reached behind and parted her lips, once more guilding a toy. Kim lined herself up and slowly pushed the dildo into Ann, both Possible woman moaning as it entered. She put her hands on Ann's hips and began to thrust. The girl slowly built up speed, thrusting into Ann and thriving on the feeling. Kim wanted to last as long as she could, competing with her father in the bedroom to prove to Ann that she was all her mother could want in a daughter and lover.

Kim continued to thrust into Ann, feeling her juices flowing. Ann collapsed forward, her ass still in the air for Kim. Still inexperienced in sex, the girl felt her limit being reached. Thankfully, Ann spoke up. "Kimmie, I want to look at you when I cum." She pleaded before moaning once more. Kim agreed with the sentiment. She pulled the dildo out of Ann, frustrating them both for a moment, before helping her mother lie on her back.

With her legs spread open, Ann looked into Kim's eyes, showing love and lust in equal amounts. Kim took her mother's legs and lifted them, keeping them aloft in her arms. The girl went right back to work, thrusting the dildo back into Ann, making both of them moan. Kim still could not believe anything could feel that good. She would never hand Ann back over to her father. She loved her mother, loved being with her. Now, she loved cumming with her. With just a few more thrusts, they did just that, crying out in unison once more.

Kim collapsed forward, still feeling the dildo inside Ann. Kim looked to her mother and planted a kiss on her lips, one readily returned. Kim pushed her breasts against Ann's, feeling her erect nipples against Ann's. The kiss ended, and the woman cupped her daughter's cheek, looking to her longingly. "So, are you to be my wife or my husband?" Ann quipped. Kim giggled. "Maybe we can take turns?" The girl jokingly suggested. Ann nodded. "Sounds fun to me. My sex life with your father has been vanilla, so this is a nice change of pace." She explained. Kim was delighted to hear that. She had an edge over James now and intended to capitalize on it.

Days passed since James' confession. Kim and Ann kept their affair secret. Ann and James decided to work on their marriage, if only to keep the family together, maintain the status quo, and have a very good cover for Kim and Ann's relationship. James spent more time at the office, sleeping on a couch, as part of a trial separation. This helped Kim and Ann greatly. They now had a system for planning their rendezvous. In the morning, a coffee cup was placed on the newspaper, with the color deciding on what they would do. White determined they would make love as normal, green meant Kim was on the receiving end of Ann's dildo, and blue meant Ann would be taken by Kim. Jim and Tim were hardly interested in the goings-on in the home, so it was easy for the Possible women to trick them. All said, Kim had successfully replaced James in Ann's life, and they couldn't be happier.

Author's Notes: This story was written with great assistance by ssvidel3. It was a long time coming, initial plans were set a couple years ago. School has kept me really busy.  
This was an interesting write. It's the first time I used toys in a story, and kind of liked it. I have another story planned that will employ toys quite heavily, so look forward to that. That said, I hope you enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
